custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glatorian (Echo 1)
The Glatorian are a proud, warrior race native to the world of Bara Magna. They are widely considered the dominant species, but have a smaller population than that of the Agori. History Early History The Glatorian evolved on the large, jungle world of Spherus Magna alongside their dimunative counterparts, the Agori. The two quickly created a symbiotic bond, and their species coexisted for millennia in peace. Soon, a tribe system developed across the surface of Bara Magna. Soon, seven major tribes emerged, each named after the terrain and climate of their home cities: the Fire Tribe, Water Tribe, Jungle Tribe, Ice Tribe, Iron Tribe, Rock Tribe, and Sand Tribe. However, the Rock Tribe soon acclimated to their mountainous home, and their bodies changed to help survive in its harsh terrain. Eventually, a new species, the Skrall emerged. This species isolated itself from the Glatorian, and created their own, frugal society in the Black Spike Mountains. The Interference of the Great Beings About five-hundred-thousand years prior to the Shattering of, an enigmatic, space-faring species known as the Great Beings discovered the planet of Spherus Magna. They began a long study of the Glatorian, Agori, and Skrall biology and society. After a few thousand years of study, they captured a single Glatorian of the Sand Tribe and subjected him to genetic experiments. The experiments later extended to nearly all of the Sand Tribe Glatorian, and later their Agori as well. The experiments eventually resulted in the creation of a new race on Spherus Magna, the Vorox. Seven-thousand years before the Shattering, the Great Beings also began experimenting on the Glatorian-Agori society, and gave them new technologies, hoping to 'uplift' the species into a higher state of being. Some of these technologies included the use of biomechanical implants and more powerful firearms. However, the Glatorian's warlike tendencies kicked in, and massive battles began to break out. Eventually, the Great Beings interfered directly by bombing every Spherus Magnan species into a pre-industrial state, and began their experiments anew. The Plague of the Iron Tribe At some point after the arrival of the Great Beings, a plague consumed the Iron Tribe. The origin of the plague was impossible to trace at the time, but it affected the Iron Tribe's members psychologically, driving the victims into insanity. Out of fear, the other tribes alienated and quarantined the Iron Tribe, providing no help to the plague victims. From the plague, lack of supplies, and homicides from the insanity caused by the disease, the Iron Tribe was slowly reduced into several, poor, scattered members. Most of the survivors were either driven into terrifying insanity by the disease, or harbored an intense hatred for all other tribes on the planet. Core War During an excavation of ruins near the Ice Tribe village of Iconox, a group of Agori made an astonishing discovery: a silvery pool of liquid that had the ability to mutate organisms that entered it. After returning the news of the discovery, the Great Beings tested the substance, which they dubbed "Energized Protodermis". The fluid could act as a powerful energy resource, and could replace water and fire as a new source of power on Spherus Magna. The Ice Tribe quickly secured their pool for themselves, and only offered the substance to the highest bidder. In hopes of stopping war, the Great Beings created the Element Lords, six powerful elemental avatars that would govern the tribes of Spherus Magna. This plan failed, though, as they pushed for war. Each tribe soon began fighting to gain the energized protodermis for themselves. The fighting raged all over the planet, and involved the majority of the population. The Great Beings despised the war, and attempted to quell the violence with diplomacy, but failed at every attempt. Several soldiers were fused to the trees of a forest, by the power of the Element Lord of Jungle. The area later came to be called the Forest of Blades, after the weapons that the soldiers still held. Vastus, a field commander of the Jungle Tribe, was chosen to lead a covert sabotage operation during the war. His efforts were largely successful, though an accident during a mission to trigger an avalanche accidentally caused the deaths of a large number of non-combatant Agori. Gelu eventually grew disillusioned with the fighting, and defected from the army. He was unable to escape the war, however, and got caught up in a battle. His best friend, Surel was gravely injured during the fight, and was thought to have died. The Jungle Tribe, at one point, fought with a Rock Tribe battalion, lead by Stronius. Another battle was fought at Lein's Drift some time during the war. Upon receiving a sample of Energized Protodermis, the Great Beings noticed that the Energized Protodermis was causing damage to the planet. They began the constructing the Mata Nui robot, revisiting an old project. They also created the Baterra, and programmed them to assassinate any armed combatant in the war. The Baterra began murdering the fighters of the war. The Shattering Reconstruction Biology The Glatorian are a humanoid mammalian race that have anatomies similar to humans. They stand between five and seven feet in height, and have an excellent skeletomuscular system, giving them more strength and stamina than the standard human. Glatorian reproduce in sexual manner, but are fertile less often than humans, and females also have longer periods of infetility. This is made up for by their extremely long life spans, as an unmodified Glatorian can live between five and ten thousand years. A female Glatorian usual bears one or two offspring in a lifetime. An interesting fact about Glatorian is their self-modification of their anatomy. Thanks to the implementation of Great Being technology, Glatorian can modify their abilities and strength. They do this by surgically implanting skeletal and muscular modifiers, which grow with the Glatorian throughout their lives. Glatorian with these implants can often live between 100,000 to 200,000 years with no ill effects. Category:Sapient Species Category:Organic Species